Let's Begin Our Love Story
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: "Aku tahu, aku egois. Tapi inilah perasaanku." ujar Gakupo.  First Shounen-ai fic in this fandom and this account.  Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

Ket: Awal cerita Gakupo's POV, Mendekati akhir Normal's POV.

Gakupo umur 27 tahun, Kaito 25 tahun

* * *

><p><strong>Let's Begin Our Love Story<strong>

* * *

><p>Semuanya berawal dari kisahku, kisah dimana aku mencintai seseorang yang mungkin seharusnya tidak kucintai. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi. Aku bisa gila kalau aku terus menahan rasa ini.<p>

Dialah pemuda yang kusayangi, rambut birunya yang indah dan warna mata yang senada itu terlihat jernih. Dia orang yang sangat berarti untukku. Dari kami kecil aku selalu berusaha untuk melindunginya. Dan semakin lama waktu berlalu aku menyadari, aku menyayanginya lebih dari sahabat.

Tapi, apakah ia sendiri menyadari perasaanku padanya? Aku berusaha baik padanya selama ini dan kurasa ia hanya menyayangiku sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih. Ah, ironis. Tapi aku berusaha bertahan untuknya. Aku ingin suatu hari nanti ia mengetahui yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, apakah bisa?

* * *

><p>Hari ini pagi terlihat cerah, angin pagi yang bertiup juga sangat sejuk. Aku menyukai suasana seperti ini. Rambut ungu panjangku tertiup angin seiring langkahku berjalan. Untuk sejenak, aku ingin menikmati suasana pagi sebelum kembali ke rutinitasku.<p>

"Gakupo..." samar-samar kudengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan kulihat pemuda berambut biru yang berlari-lari kecil ke arahku. Iya, dialah pemuda yang kusayangi.

"Ada apa, Kaito?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya memanggilmu saja. Kukira kau tidak mendengarnya," jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum. "Ah, bagaimana dengan tugasmu? Kau tahu, Megurine-san mencarimu."

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Mungkin dia ingin kau secepatnya memberikan tugasmu."

Aku hanya menghela nafas saja. Direktur di perusahaan Voca ini, Megurine Luka adalah wanita yang sangat disiplin. Ia selalu memintaku dan karyawan lain untuk menyelesaikan tugas lebih cepat, tapi ia wanita yang hebat. Aku menghargainya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi ke ruangannya dulu." ujarku yang berjalan meninggalkan Kaito sendiri.

"Eh? Aku ikut. Aku ingin menemui Miku-san." ujar Kaito.

Kulihat Kaito menyusul langkahku yang berada di depannya. Sepanjang perjalanan kami ke ruangan Megurine-san ia terus bercerita. Aku hanya mendengarkannya seksama, karena kupikir kapan lagi aku bisa bersama dengannya seperti ini.

Aku tahu harapanku sia-sia, aku ingin ia menjadi milikku. Tapi berada di sampingnya saja sudah cukup bagiku. Aku berharap tidak ada seorang pun yang mengacaukannya. Akhirnya kami sampai juga di ruangannya Megurine-san. Begitu aku akan membuka pintu ruangannya, ada seorang gadis yang berada di belakang kami.

"Eh, ada Kaito dan juga Gakupo-san." ujar gadis berambut hijau tosca itu.

"Hai, Miku-san. Kebetulan sekali aku ingin mencarimu." ujar Kaito.

"Mencariku? Ada apa?"

Kulihat mereka berdua saling berbicara dengan akrab. Gadis itu, Hatsune Miku adalah seketaris Megurine-san. Entah kenapa aku merasa risih jika melihat gadis itu berada di samping Kaito. Bagaimana ya? Mereka terlalu akrab.

"Permisi, Megurine-san." ujarku masuk ke ruangan Megurine-san. Begitu mengetahui aku sudah masuk, Kaito dan Miku bergegas masuk juga.

"Ah, Kamui-san. Kamu membawa datamu, kan?" tanya Megurine-san.

"Iya." ujarku sambil memberikan data yang kubawa dalam tasku. Kaito dan Miku hanya saling berpandangan saja. Tiba-tiba Miku berjalan mendekati Megurine-san, mereka tampak sedang berbicara mengenai rapat. Megurine-san langsung saja berdiri dari kursinya.

"Nanti aku akan mengikuti rapat, Miku." ujar Megurine-san pada Miku. "Ah, terima kasih untuk datanya Kamui-san, kamu juga akan ikut rapat denganku."

"Baiklah." aku meng-iyakan ucapan Megurine-san. Kulihat Kaito dan Miku permisi dari ruangan ini, aku hanya menatap datar ke arah pintu yang sudah tertutup itu. Mereka pergi... berdua. Uh, entah kenapa hatiku merasa tidak enak.

.

.

.

Akhirnya rapat sudah selesai. Semuanya berjalan lancar, Megurine-san tampak menyukai hasil akhir dari rapat kami tadi dan karena hal itu aku diperbolehkan pulang lebih awal. Lumayan, aku ingin mengistirahatkan badanku.

Aku berjalan menuju ruanganku dan melihat Kaito. Baru saja aku ingin memanggilnya ada sesuatu yang mengangguku. Kulihat Kaito dan Miku sedang berduaan dan mereka berdua saling bergandengan tangan. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Ah, Gakupo. Kau sudah selesai rapat?" tanya Kaito. Tampaknya ia menyadari kehadiranku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di kantor?" tanyaku dingin.

"Ah maaf, Gakupo-san. Aku dan Kaito..." ujar Miku dengan wajah memerah.

Tunggu. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Aku mulai bisa menebak apa yang terjadi, tapi aku menolak untuk memikirkan hal itu. Jangan-jangan... mereka?

"Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu, Gakupo. Kami berdua sekarang berpacaran." ujar Kaito sambil tersenyum. Kulihat wajah bahagia Kaito dan wajah Miku yang memerah.

"Pacaran?" gumamku pelan.

Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Kaito bilang ia dan Miku berpacaran. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik mereka memang tampak seperti itu. Kenapa? Hatiku terasa sakit mendengar ucapan Kaito itu, lidahku serasa kelu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang, tapi aku belum sempat. Maaf..." gumam Kaito.

Pacaran? Maaf? Kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang di pikiranku. Apa-apaan ini? Hatiku hancur mendengarnya. Bagaikan kertas yang sudah disobek-sobek perlahan-lahan. Menyakitkan. Aku ingin mereka mengatakan kalau ucapan tadi hanya bercanda, tapi tampaknya tidak mungkin.

"Selamat ya..." ujarku pelan sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." ujar Kaito dan Miku kompak.

Aku langsung saja mengambil tasku dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Aku ingin sekali menjauh dari mereka. Aku merasa sakit jika mendengar ucapan Kaito lagi. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Miku orang yang ia pilih?

Ah, aku menyadari satu hal penting. Hal yang memisahkan kita berdua itu adalah dia tidak mencintaiku. Iya, Kaito mencintai Miku yang seorang gadis. Aku tersenyum pahit kalau memikirkan hal itu. Aku merasa ditipu karena ia tidak mengatakannya padaku. Atau aku yang tertipu oleh hatiku sendiri?

Cinta itu membingungkan ya? Aku merasa diriku konyol karena mencintai Kaito, sahabatku. Perasaan yang membuatku ingin berteriak ke seluruh dunia dan mengambil Kaito dari sisinya. Tapi... itu mustahil.

* * *

><p>Hari-hari berlalu begitu saja. Selama di kantor, aku selalu melihat Kaito dan Miku bersama. Meski mereka tidak terlalu menunjukkan kemesraan mereka, tapi mengetahui status mereka itu membuatku sakit.<p>

"Nee~ Gakupo-san, kamu mau pergi ke karaoke tidak?" terdengar suara seorang gadis. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan kulihat gadis berambut hijau berdiri di hadapanku.

"Ah, Gumi-san. Maaf, kurasa tidak." jawabku.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya-nya manja.

"Aku masih ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaan dulu."

"Kau terlalu sibuk, sekali-kali istirahatkan tubuhmu itu.

"Itu benar, Gakupo. Mungkin kau harus santai." kudengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Suara seseorang yang kucintai.

"Kau juga ikut, Kaito?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Miku sudah menawariku." jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Ayolah, Gakupo-san temani aku... Aku tidak mau hanya ditemani pasangan yang sedang mesra-mesranya itu." ujar Gumi-san sambil menunjuk ke arah Kaito dan Miku. Mereka berdua hanya tertawa saja.

"Terserah." ujarku pelan.

"Oh ya? Terima kasih," ujar Gumi-san sambil memelukku. Aku kaget sekali, aku langsung saja melepaskan pelukan Gumi-san itu. Sangat mencolok. "Hehe... Maaf ya."

"Tidak apa-apa." gumamku. Gumi-san, gadis yang manis. Banyak para pemuda yang menyukainya, tapi Gumi-san tidak memperdulikan mereka. Aku heran kenapa ia seperti itu. Tapi ia sangat baik padaku, aku tidak memikirkan hal lain. Kuanggap ia baik, karena kami sama-sama rekan kerja. Dan, aku masih berharap pada Kaito. Iya, aku masih mencintainya.

* * *

><p>Hari demi hari berlalu, semuanya masih sama bagiku. Rasa sakitku melihat Kaito dan Miku bersama semakin lama semakin menjadi. Aku ingin sekali memisahkan mereka berdua, tapi itu tidak mungkin kulakukan. Aku tidak punya hak memisahkan mereka.<p>

Hari ini Miku kelihatan sangat bahagia, daritadi ia memberikan amplop kepada para teman-teman termasuk aku. Aku hanya menerima amplop itu dan tidak membukanya, entah kenapa aku malas.

"Nee, nee Gakupo-san. Kau sudah liat apa yang Miku-chan berikan?" suara Gumi-san terdengar begitu jelas di telingaku. Aku yang tadi sedang sibuk bekerja harus menunda pekerjaanku dan menatap gadis berambut hijau itu.

"Memangnya apa?" tanyaku.

Wajah Gumi-san menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia memperlihatkan isi surat yang Miku berikan.

"Ini," ujar Gumi-san sambil menunjukkan surat itu. "Undangan pernikahan. Cepat juga mereka mau menikah."

Mendengar ucapan Gumi-san dan melihat surat itu hatiku langsung hancur. Menikah? Kaito tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun padaku tentang masalah itu. Apa ia sengaja tidak memberitahuku?

"Menikah ya?" gumamku.

"Dan yang membuatku kaget itu, waktunya lho... Seminggu lagi. Cepat sekali. Hah~" ujar Gumi-san dengan berbagai ekspresi wajah yang ia perlihatkan.

Aku berusaha mencerna perkataan Gumi-san. Kaito dan Miku akan menikah? Tapi Kaito tidak memberitahuku. Apakah aku harus mendengarnya dari mulut orang lain? Hal ini membuatku menjadi sakit.

"Halo~ Gakupo-san, kau kenapa?" terdengar suara Gumi-san. Kulihat ia memainkan telapak tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok." elakku.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

Kulihat Gumi-san menghela nafas dengan lega. Kenapa dia? Apa ketika aku melamun kondisiku terlihat aneh? Tapi aku tetap memikirkan Kaito. Kenapa ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabat? Masih pantas aku menyandang hubungan persahabatan dengannya setelah apa yang kurasakan ini?

"Nanti kita datang kesana sama-sama ya?" ujar Gumi-san lagi.

"Eh? Iya." gumamku.

Kulihat wajah Gumi-san yang terlihat ceria. Seandainya saja aku bisa menemui Kaito dengan wajah seperti itu. Tapi tidak mungkin, karena sekarang hatiku sedang hancur lebur. Sangat malah. Apakah sudah tidak ada ruang baginya untuk menerimaku?

* * *

><p>Akhirnya hari H sudah tiba. Aku melihat surat undangan itu dengan malas. Apalagi sejak semalam Gumi-san sudah sering menelponku kalau ia ingin aku datang. Aku benar-benar malas. Melihat orang yang kau cintai mengikat janji sehidup semati dengan orang lain rasanya sakit.<p>

Aku langsung bangun dari tempat tidurku dan segera bersiap-siap. Aku memilih warna hitam untuk baju yang akan aku pakai. Bukan berarti aku akan datang, aku hanya ingin melihat dari kejauhan saja. Aku tidak kuat jika melihat senyum Kaito yang bukan ditujukan untukku. Iya, rasa sakit ini membuatku gila.

.

.

.

Aku sudah berada di depan gereja, hanya memandang beberapa tamu undangan yang masuk. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menggengam tanganku, aku langsung kaget dan berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat siapa orang yang mengagetkanku.

"Gumi-san?" gumamku.

"Ayo kita masuk, Gakupo-san. Daripada berdiri di depan sini, menghalangi sang pengantin." ujar Gumi-san. Aku mengikuti saja keinginan Gumi-san, lagipula ia sudah menarik-narik tanganku.

Aku dan para tamu undangan menunggu kedatangan pasangan pengantin. Tuhan, aku jujur ingin pergi dari sini. Aku tidak tahan jika harus melihatnya bersama wanita lain. Aku tahu perasaan yang kurasakan ini salah, tapi aku sangat mencintainya.

Tidak lama Kaito, sang pengantin pria sudah datang. Ia memakai _tuxedo _hitam yang cocok dengan kulit putihnya. Tidak lama sang pengantin wanita, Miku datang. Hatiku makin sakit saja melihat Miku yang berjalan menuju altar.

Tidak kuhiarukan apa yang akan terjadi. Hatiku masih terasa sangat sakit. Tapi ada satu kalimat dari sang Pastor yang kutangkap.

"Sebelum saya mempersatukan mereka dalam ikatan pernikahan, adakah pihak yang tidak bersedia? Jika ada, lebih baik bicara atau tidak sama sekali." ujar sang Pastor.

Mendengar hal itu, aku langsung berdiri. Gumi-san terkejut melihatku, wajahnya menunjukkan raut kebingungan.

"Saya tidak setuju!" ujarku lantang. Semua tamu undangan memperhatikanku. Aku berjalan menuju altar, mendekati pasangan pengantin itu. Dan begitu sampai, aku memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Kaito, ikut denganku sekarang!" ujarku dan langsung membawa pergi Kaito dari gereja. Semua tamu undangan terlihat bingung, mungkin mereka mencibirku. Aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku ingin Kaito tidak bersama dengan Miku.

.

.

.

"Gakupo, kumohon berhenti!" aku bisa mendengar suara Kaito yang memintaku berhenti. Tapi aku tidak mendengarkannya, aku hanya terus menggengam tangannya. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan hangatnya tangan Kaito. "Berhenti sekarang, Gakupo!"

Akhirnya aku menghentikan langkahku dan melirik ke arah Kaito. Kulihat wajahnya kesal. Kenapa? Banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya!" seru Kaito. "Kenapa kau membawaku pergi? Aku tidak jadi menikah dengan Miku."

Lagi-lagi nama gadis itu, Miku. Semuanya tentang Miku. Bisakah Kaito berhenti menyebut nama Miku sekali saja? Aku kesal mendengarnya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, aku langsung saja mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan mencium bibirnya.

Ah, kukira ini semua hanya bisa terjadi dalam mimpi. Tapi, aku bisa menciumnya. Aku sungguh ingin merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dari ciuman ini. Tapi sebuah tamparan menyadarkanku dari khayalanku.

"Kaito?" gumamku heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau... menciumku?" tanya Kaito heran dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau tidak tahu perasaanku selama ini."

"Apa?"

"Aku selalu menyukaimu, Kaito. Bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi rasa seperti menyayangi pasangan hidup."

"Kau gila? Kita sama-sama pria."

"Aku tahu itu..."

Kulihat wajah Kaito yang tampak sangat shock. Harusnya aku tahu dari awal, saat dimana aku manyatakan perasaanku pada Kaito hubungan kami akan makin merenggang. Harusnya aku tahu. Tapi, apakah aku terlalu keras kepala?

Kaito langsung saja berlari meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku tahu, ia butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Setidaknya, aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku. Itu sudah cukup. Tapi, aku berharap banyak padanya. Kumohon, jadilah milikku seorang. Habiskan waktu-waktu indah bersamaku, tapi... bisakah?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Kaito berlari meninggalkan Gakupo. Tentu ia merasa sangat shock. Sahabatnya dari kecil ternyata menyukainya. Gakupo, sosok pemuda yang Kaito anggap sebagai kakak tapi nyatanya memiliki perasaan khusus padanya. Ia masih belum bisa menerimanya.<p>

Kaito merasa ia sudah berlari sangat jauh. Ia hanya menghela nafas perlahan. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing baginya, Miku.

"Miku?" gumam Kaito.

"Hai, Kaito." ujar Miku. Ia berjalan mendekati Kaito. Ia masih mengenakan gaun pengantin itu. Kaito merasa bersalah tidak bisa menikahi gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Ini semua karena Gakupo menyeretnya keluar.

"Miku, harusnya sekarang kita..." gumam Kaito.

"Memang harusnya begini." ujar Miku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu... Gakupo-san itu menyukaimu, Kaito."

Kaito terkejut mendengar ucapan Miku. Miku tidak merasa aneh atau apapun itu. Kaito benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan pertanyaan yang terus terlintas di benaknya.

"Kau pasti heran kenapa aku tahu," ujar Miku. "Aku tahu... pandangan mata Gakupo-san berbeda kalau memandangmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaito heran.

"Karena aku menyukaimu. Aku tahu kalau ada seseorang yang menyukaimu juga. Aku senang kau memilihku. Tapi nyatanya, kita tidak bisa bersama."

"Kenapa?"

"Gakupo-san lebih menyayangimu. Kumohon, mengertilah dirinya." Lalu Miku meninggalkan Kaito sendiri. Kaito benar-benar tidak mengerti. Gakupo serius menyukainya? Kenapa Miku bisa tahu, sedangkan dirinya tidak? Apa ia tidak peka?

"Gakupo..."

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak gagalnya upacara pernikahan Kaito dan Miku dan pernyataan cinta dari Gakupo. Kaito benar-benar bingung. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak masuk kerja selama beberapa hari ini.<p>

"Kenapa hal ini terjadi padaku?" gumam Kaito.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pintu bel, Kaito langsung saja membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok Gakupo yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kaito, kau tidak masuk beberapa hari terakhir. Aku ingin menjengukmu." ujar Gakupo.

"Masuklah." ujar Kaito pelan.

Gakupo langsung saja masuk ke dalam rumah Kaito. Kaito merasa ada yang aneh, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Uh, kenapa ia merasa sepert seorang gadis yang gugup karena kedatangan kekasihnya?

"Kau mau minum?" tanya Kaito.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kaito, Gakupo malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kaito. Kaito merasa sangat gugup, jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak kencang. Apakah Gakupo akan...

"Kau panas atau apa?" tanya Gakupo sambil memegang kening Kaito.

Wajah Kaito langsung memerah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gakupo. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ya ampun, hampir saja ia mengira Gakupo akan menciumnya seperti kemarin.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Kaito.

"Benar?"

"Iya."

"Baguslah..."

Lalu mereka berdua terdiam lagi. Seolah-olah cukup keheningan saja yang menemani mereka berdua. Gakupo melirik ke arah Kaito. Ia memperhatikan wajah Kaito dengan seksama. Kaito menyadari dirinya diperhatikan, ia menjadi salah tingkah.

"Kaito, apa jawabanmu?" ujar Gakupo tiba-tiba.

"Eh? A... apa?" tanya Kaito gugup.

"Jawaban pernyataan cintaku beberapa hari lalu. Kau ingat?"

Wajah Kaito langsung saja memerah jika harus mengingatnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Gakupo. Gakupo tetap memandang ke arah Kaito, ia tidak pernah bosan melihat sosok pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Ano... Itu..." gumam Kaito.

"Aku serius, Kaito. Aku menyukaimu, bahkan sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Aku tahu, aku egois. Tapi inilah perasaanku." ujar Gakupo.

Mendengar perkataan itu, wajah Kaito makin memerah. Apalagi ketika pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Gakupo. Jantungnya bagaikan bisa berhenti kapan saja.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Iya," jawab Gakupo. "Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu. Asalkan aku bisa melihatmu, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Kaito melihat kesungguhan di mata Gakupo. Tidak ada dusta sama sekali. Baru kali ini, ia dicintai sebegitu dalamnya oleh seseorang. Kaito segera mendekati Gakupo dan langsung mencium bibirnya.

Sejenak Gakupo terkejut dengan tindakan Kaito, tapi ia membiarkan Kaito menciumnya. Tidak lama mereka berdua saling melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap wajah lawan masing-masing.

"Kalau... kau mempunyai perasaan seperti itu. Kurasa... aku akan mencoba mencintaimu." ujar Kaito dengan wajah memerah.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Gakupo.

"Iya. Aku... tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan perasaanmu."

Gakupo langsung saja memeluk tubuh Kaito. Kaito terkejut, tapi ia membiarkan Gakupo memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Kaito." ujar Gakupo.

"Sama-sama." gumam Kaito.

Iya, inilah awal dimana kisah cinta terlarang dimulai. Kisah cinta yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi. Tapi perasaan mereka tidak bisa menguasai akal sehat mereka. Biarlah hubungan ini menjadi cinta terlarang, asalkan bisa bersama selamanya itu cukup.

**The End**

A/N: Minna, ini fic Shounen-ai pertamaku di Vocaloid.

Semoga minna-san mau memberikan masukan berupa review...^^

**Sign**

**Dark Sara, darkness side of Sara Hikari**


End file.
